Music from the Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Piano Man" by Jan2StaMuse. Niles' plan to teach his son to play the piano re-kindles memories for him and Daphne. Post-series. Rating is for a bit of innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks to Mary (Jan2StaMuse)for alowing me to continue her wonderful story, "Piano Man." This story more or less snowballed on me, b/c it was originally planned as a one-shot. But I've decided to post both chapters at once anyway. Also thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading some of this ahead of time and offering feedback, and also providing the title. Oh, and I know that my ending leaves this open for yet another sequel. At the moment, I have no plans to do one, but may change my mind. In the meantime, if anyone else wants to do it, feel free! :)

Daphne awoke, sighing dreamily. She rolled over and kissed her husband awake. "Thanks for last night."

Niles kissed her back. "It was my pleasure." He took a moment to caress her cheek before getting out of bed.

Daphne couldn't hide her disappointment. She'd been hoping they might stay in bed a while. "Where are you going?"

"I want to go make a few calls about getting us a home security system," Niles replied.

Once again, Daphne didn't understand. "But, darling, the Montana is one of the most secure buildings in Seattle! I know we were both a bit frightened last night, but it was only David playing the piano."

Niles leaned down on the bed to kiss her once more. "You and David mean the world to me. I don't want to take chances with your safety."

Daphne smiled. "You take such good care of us." It was true. Niles worked so hard in order to provide them with all the luxuries imaginable. But he also found time to indulge his son's passion for the national pastime – baseball. Though Niles was never much of an athlete, he was more than happy to be involved. Luckily, Martin was able to give his younger son a crash-course in sports.

But today, Niles would get his wish. He'd wanted so badly for David to share some of his tastes, such as classical music and opera. And, at last, David had decided he wanted to play the piano, just like his dad. Niles' heart swelled with pride as he made his way into his study. He was anxious to make the arrangements for the security system, not wanting to wait another moment before protecting his home and family. But, after that, he would spend the rest of the day teaching his son everything he could about the piano.

While Niles made his calls, Daphne went to wake her son. She still couldn't believe it, the same boy who'd lived and breathed baseball for months had suddenly taken an interest in the piano. She never worried much about which side of the family he might take after. She loved David unconditionally, just as Niles did. But, deep down, she knew Niles wanted to pass on some of the things he'd loved as a child.

David woke when she stepped into the room. "Is Daddy really going to let me play the piano today?" he asked immediately.

Daphne smiled. "Of course. If your father said he will, then he will. He's looking forward to it. But right now, he's making some calls first."

David looked at her in silence for a moment. Daphne sensed he was thinking about something. Finally, he spoke. "Is Daddy really good at the piano?"

Daphne nodded. "Oh, yes. He and your Uncle Frasier used to play together all the time." The memories of her years spent living at Frasier's and taking care of Martin flooded right back.

"Daddy misses Uncle Frasier, huh?" David asked.

"Yes," Daphne replied. "We all do. But your Uncle Frasier has done so much for all of us, taking your grandfather in, hiring me...it was time for him to have his own life." Daphne was quiet for a moment, lost in her memories. Frasier had been gone for years, but sometimes it hit her as if he'd just left last week.

The next thing she knew, a pair of small arms were around her waist. "Don't be sad, Mommy."

Daphne bent down to kiss her son, wiping away a tear that had nothing to do with Frasier's departure. "Thank you, Sweetheart. Why don't you go see if your father's off the phone yet?"

David nodded once and raced down the stairs.

As she watched her son take off, Daphne remembered that David was yet one more thing that was indirectly Frasier's doing. She made a mental note to thank him for the part he'd played in bringing her and Niles together, although she'd thanked him profusely over the years.


	2. Chapter 2

David stopped running when he reached the bottom of the stairs. His dad was in his study, which meant he had to be quiet. He tiptoed toward the door and peeked in. "Dad?"

Niles looked up when he saw his son standing in the doorway. He motioned for David to enter. David cautiously took a few steps into the room. "Are you off the phone yet?"

Niles grinned. "Yup. I'm all yours." He came around to the front of his desk, taking his son by the hand. As they walked toward the piano, Niles recalled days spent with Frasier. When they were children, they loved to play together, and more often than not, they would end up squabbling. Their competitive natures eventually led the brothers to follow separate paths on opposite sides of the country. But Niles would forever be grateful that Frasier returned from Boston a thoroughly changed man. And of course, that had set into motion a whole chain of events which led to his meeting Daphne. Now, here Niles was, about to pass on his love for classical music to his own son. He could hardly breathe for the lump he felt in his throat.

Niles led David to the piano and instructed him to sit. David did, and Niles took a seat beside him. "Now, we'll start with a few finger exercises as a warm-up, and then I'll begin with the basics."

"Da-ad!" David said. "I want to play a _real_ song like you and Uncle Frasier used to."

Niles was a bit taken aback. Playing piano was something that took years, sometimes even a lifetime to master. It could not be rushed. But still, he understood David's impatience. And, who knew? He might have even inherited a natural talent for music. There was only one way to find out. He reached over and pulled a stack of sheet music from the top of the piano. He began sifting through, trying to find something appropriate. As he did, David looked on with interest. "How about that one, Dad?"

David's choice took Niles by surprise. He was pointing to sheet music for _Heart and Soul_. Paper clipped to it was a note that Niles could still recall writing.

_My Love, _

_I give you this sheet music as a reminder of just how much I treasure you and the memories we have made. As we prepare to meet our first child, I know that we have a lifetime of memories still to come. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. For as long as I live, you will always be my _Heart and Soul_. _

_Love Forever, Niles_.

"All right, David. But you'd better go and get your mother. I can't play this without her." When he'd presented her with the gift, he'd promised to play the song for her any time she wanted. She had dissolved into tears then, touched that he would remember that long-ago night and would want to remind her of it as well. It also made her think about how different things might have been had she known sooner how he felt. But Niles had assured her that he would not change one detail of their past, because it had led them to the present that they now shared.

As Niles remained lost in his memories, David jumped up from his seat and ran to get Daphne. The two returned a moment later. "I was told you two were going to entertain me," Daphne said.

Niles smiled up at her, captivated as always by her presence. "Well, I'm not sure David's quite ready for that yet. But he asked to hear _Heart and Soul_, and I could never play it without you."

Daphne kissed him deeply. She was touched that he still considered it "their song" after so many years. She had thought he might change his mind, but he insisted.

Niles smiled as the kiss ended. "Will you sing it with me?" he asked.

"Of course!" For a moment, she recalled times at Frasier's old apartment when the family gathered around the piano. As much as she missed those days, her life with Niles was priceless.

Niles began playing. His and Daphne's voices joined together. As they looked into one another's eyes, they were so lost in each other that they nearly forgot David. When the song was over, the spell ended.

They both looked over at their son, who immediately rolled his eyes. "Yuck!"

"You didn't like our singing?" Niles asked with a laugh.

David shrugged. "It was OK, but you guys had these goofy looks on your faces."

Niles and Daphne both laughed at that. "You sound just like your grandfather," Niles said.

David nodded. "Grandpa gets that funny look on his face sometimes when he's talking to Ronee. It's weird!"

"You'll understand when you're older," Niles assured him. "Do you want to start your piano lesson now?"

David thought for a moment. "Um, maybe later. I think I wanna go play outside for a while. Piano's OK, but I like baseball better. At least nobody gets all mushy when they're playing!" He got up from the piano bench.

Niles and Daphne watched their son take off, barely able to contain their laughter. "Well, that was a little unexpected!" Niles said.

Daphne nodded, still looking at the spot where David had been. "Yes. You never know what David's going to say!"

Niles nodded. "True. But he's the best son a father could hope for. He must get that from you." He kissed his wife.

"Thank you, Darling. But I think he gets some of it from you. Earlier, he asked me if you missed your brother. And I told him that we all do. The next thing I know, he's hugging me around me waist, telling me 'Don't be sad.'"

Niles stood, putting his arms around Daphne. "Do you really miss Frasier that much?"

"Sometimes. We have so much to thank him for."

"We do," Niles agreed. "It has been too long since I've seen my only brother. Maybe a trip to Chicago is in order."

"David would love that. He adores Frasier."

Niles grinned. "I think he just likes watching us bicker. But it's settled. We'll start planning a trip right now."

Daphne kissed her husband deeply. She was overcome with love for this man who was willing to do anything in his power to make her happy. And soon, she would be surrounded by the entire Crane family, the people she loved most in the world. She could hardly imagine anything that could make her happier than that.

**The End**


End file.
